It's better like this
by 2341Lisa
Summary: Stiles became an alpha werewolf because of the Alpha pack. He avoids Derek even thought they were on dates and they did kiss. The pack also hates him so Derek decides that he will leave, without the pack knowing that he isn't coming back. He puts his plain into motion and leaves the pack to Stiles. (Happy ending.)


The pack finally defeated the Alpha pack, but not without some kind of price. Everyone was alive at lease that counts for something. Well except for Peter, but in Derek's mind Peter died in the fire. Jackson came back and is together with Lydia again who is apparently a Banshee. Danny found out about werewolves on his date with Iscaac, when they were attacked. Luckily that didn't scare Danny of. Erica and Boyd are going steady. Allison and Scott are on again.

The price they had to pay was that the Alpha pack took Stiles and they turned him just before he killed one of them. So now not only that Stiles was a werewolf he was also an alpha. Not long after that, Stiles's dad also found out.

Before that happened, Stiles and Derek were on a couple of dates and they did kiss. But since that day Stiles mostly avoided Derek. He probably blames Derek for what happened to him.

The pack also hates him and they want to have someone else for their alpha. They are always complaining that he doesn't care and that he is cruel, not to mention that apparently he only cares about power. Stiles can't be in the same room as him. Argents still probably want to kill him. That is why Derek decided that he will leave Beacon Hill, that way everyone will be happy. Derek will be able to stop trying so hard and just maybe he will be happier as an omega. So he makes a plan and puts it into motion on the next pack meeting.

They all sit on the sofa looking bored, Stiles as far from him as possible. When Derek says: ''I am leaving to New York tomorrow.''

''What do you mean you are leaving to New York?'' Iscaac says first.

''I have to take care of something. The first time I left I was in a hurry.'' Derek says and it's not like it's a lie that is way they don't notice it either.

''How long are you going to be there?'' Boyd asks.

''I don't know. Maybe couple of weeks. A month.'' Answers Derek and is very grateful that they didn't ask when he is coming back. Because he isn't.

''So who will be in charge while you are gone?'' Lydia says.

''Stiles.'' Says Derek as he looks at him.

Stiles stares at him with huge eyes. ''What?''

''Don't worry you will do fine.'' Better than me anyway. Derek thinks.

Stiles doesn't answer just nods.

''So that is all. Listen to Stiles. Don't get into too much trouble. I will have my phone with me but I won't be able to pick up all the time. Now you can go on your dates since I have to pack anyway.'' That's how Derek finishes the meeting and goes to his room before anyone can ask a question he can't answer without lying.

In the morning he's packing his bags in the Camaro when his pack comes in the view. He doesn't have much stuffs and the pack never went into his room so they won't know if there are things missing that he wouldn't have to take with him.

''We wanted to say safe journey and be safe.'' Danny says.

''Thank you. You guys take care okay.'' Derek says calmly to them.

''Girls here too you know.'' Lydia shoots back.

''Of course... Goodbye.'' Derek said as he sat in his car and drove off.

After a while when pack still stood there Iscaac said ''Does anyone else has a felling like he's not coming back?''

''What the hell are you talking about he has a pack here and he's the alpha.'' Jackson said.

''You know that you didn't denied that you have this felling too, right?'' Iscaac says angrily back.

''Let's just don't okay. At least not now. He said he was coming back.'' Scott tried to calmed them down.

''Yeah that's just it. I never heard him say that he is coming back. He just said where he's going to be for some weeks.'' Danny said to him.

Everyone was looking down then. But then Stiles said ''For now we will wait for him and do what he said. We will keep ourselves out of trouble and we will still train. We will do well at school and we will hang out as pack. So when he comes back he will be proud to call us his pack.''

They all agreed and they all hoped that him not coming back was just a bad felling.

It was two weeks since Derek left his pack. He was busy and he really didn't notice how alone he is until he was alone in the room at night. Since most of the time he spends in the bank and with lawyers and after that with some of his friends that found out that he was back in town. He found an apartment that he liked three days after he arrived and made a contract for six months. He wanted leas but he will take that since now he has time to figure out where he will go after that.

When he looks at himself in the mirror he is surprised that he still has red eyes, he expected that by now they will take Stiles as their alpha and his eyes will go back to blue. That's when he gets a text.

The pack is sitting in the living room at Stiles's house since sheriff is at work. They are watching a movie when Iscaac says ''What do you think Derek is doing now?''

''How the hell are we suppose to know? Moran.'' Jackson shoots back.

''Jackson. He was just wondering.'' Stiles said angrily back.

''If we text him do you think he will write back?'' Iscaac asked.

''We can try.'' Danny said as he looked for a phone. But Iscaac already had one in his hands and he ready to write Derek. When he remembered. ''What am I suppose to write?''

''Maybe just start with hey or hi.'' Allison tried to help.

So Iscaac wrote '_Hey!'_

Derek was shocked when he got the text '_Hey. Is there something wrong?'_

''Derek wrote back.'' Iscaac said happily. ''He asked if there is something wrong. I already wrote him back that we are fine. I also asked him how long will he still be there.''

_'Don't know. A little longer than I thought probably. The __lawyers__ apparently like to take their time.' _Derek wrote back. He didn't know why they care. They finally got what they wanted. Him gone.

Iscaac read the massage out loud and they laugh. Then Jackson said ''He probably should find a lawyer who cares about doing his job instead of money he gets paid.''

Iscaac wrote that to Derek when he got answer _'Well if he will really become one that I will hire him until then this guy will have to do.' _Derek wrote that before he even remembered that he probably won't ever see them again. That's why he quickly wrote _'I have to go now. Take care.'_

Iscaac was sad about that but he wrote back _'We will.' _

''At lease now we know that he will write back.'' Danny said.

''Yeah but I still got the feeling that he isn't coming back.'' Iscaac said looking down at the phone in his hands.

''Can you blame him?'' Lydia said in a sad tone. They all looked at her. ''All we did was complain about him. Even thought he always did everything to make sure we will be safe and alive at the end. And how did we repay him. So that we hurt him. He has nothing but pain and bad memories here.'' Lydia was almost crying and that said a lot. ''I used him to bring Peter back and I fought him on every way. But he still saved my life and almost die doing it. He helped me understanding what I am. He even gave me a book that his family had, it was probably the only book he had left from them.''

''I didn't do what he told me to do and he almost died because of it.'' Iscaac said as he hid in Danny's arms.

''He could had just kill me when I was a kanima, but in the end he still found a way to save my life.'' Jackson added.

''Me and Boyd run away from him but he still took us back in the end, like nothing happened.'' Erica said with tears in her eyes.

''I used him to defeat Gerard and I lied to him to do it. But he still asked me to help him do defeat the Alpha pack.'' Scott said looking down on his hands.

''He should have killed me.'' Allison said while crying. ''I hunted him. I tried to kill him. My family did nothing but course him pain. My aunt killed his entire family. I didn't even say that I am sorry. But he still allowed me to hang out with you.''

''I kissed him but then I avoided him.'' Stiles said in a whisper.

''What?'' Lydia said.

''Before the alpha's took me we were on I think three dates and I kissed him. But after I become the alpha I didn't even looked into his eyes.'' Stiles started crying. ''I couldn't. Not because I blame him. But because I was scared that he will kick me out of his pack, because I will cause to muck trouble and it won't be worth it. If I can't have him as my boyfriend I at lease wanted him as my alpha.''

They were all hugging Stiles at that point. ''Is that why you did anything he said and run away at the first chance you got.'' Danny said gently.

Stiles just nodes.

''Okay it's been two weeks since he left. We will wait one more then we will go find him and we will tell him everything we just told each other now.'' Danny said and they all agreed.

A week has passed since the day that the pack has texted him. He got used to his new life. All the things he needed to take care for are done. So right now he just enjoys the city and thinks where he will go next. Since he no longer has a pack he can go where ever he wants. Laura once said she wants to see some of the world maybe that's what he will do instead of her. It's not like he has anything else to do. It's getting dark and he is just getting ready to go meet one of Laura's and his friends at a bar when a door bell rings.

It was a week since they had a conversation about finding Derek. That is why everybody is sitting in Stiles's living room with Danny's computer trying to find their alpha.

''I found him.'' Danny yells all excited. ''He is living in an apartment in New York. But that apartment is for six months.''

''Are you serious?'' Erica got off the couch to look at the computer. ''So he really was leaving us.''

''So what will we do now?'' Boyd asked.

''Well that depends. Are we ready to accept him as our alpha. Apologize to him. Not to mention stop fighting everything he says.'' Danny said to them.

They all looked at each other. Stiles speaks first. ''We are.''

''Well then let's pack.'' Danny said as he closed the computer down. ''We are getting our alpha back and it's a long drive to New York.''

If Derek said that he was shocked when he saw all the pack members standing at his doorway. Than that would be an understatement. ''What?... What are all of you doing here?''

They all went inside and after Derek closed the doors they turned around and said.

''We need to talk.'' Jackson started.

''More like we have to tell you something.'' Lydia corrected Jackson.

''Actually we have to apologize for things.'' Boyd added.

''Were you really goanna leave us to Stiles. No offence Stiles.'' Erica said.

''None taken.'' Stiles said to

''You weren't planning on coming back were you?'' Allison asked.

''I was right that day when you left that it's seems like you are saying goodbye for good.'' Iscaac said sadly.

''Where were you planning on going after six months are up and you have to move out of this apartment?'' Scott asked.

Derek didn't know what to say. He just looked at them when he was able to just say: ''What?... How did you?...''

''I have computer skills remember.'' Danny answer.

''So it's true.'' Stiles said with tears in the eyes as he stepped forward. ''You really left us… We know that we are a terrible pack, but we will do better. We will listen to you and we won't fight on every way. We can't do this without you. We really are sorry for all the things we did to you. And we know a simple sorry won't do but…''

Derek took Stiles's face in his arms and looked him in the eyes. ''Stiles… Stiles you need to calm down… Control your shift… That's it… Be in control.''

Stiles didn't even notice that he shifted until Derek didn't tell him to control it. After he calm down the only thing he could think about was Derek embrace. So that's what he did he hugged Derek really tightly. He was a little surprised when Derek hugged him back but was really happy. After he was done crying he looked up and saw that Derek was looking down on him. So without thinking he captured Derek's lips in his. He was even happier when Derek kissed him back.

''So I guess we have to talk about some things.'' Derek said.

And they did. They all told Derek everything they told each other a week ago and how sorry they were. Derek told them why he left. Stiles apologized about avoiding Derek and that he was scared of his alpha status. So Derek told him that if he felt better than he can submit to him, that way even thought he will still be an alpha, Derek will be his alpha. Stiles did submit.

The pack stayed in New York for the weekend and they spent that time hanging out as a pack. Which mean that they saw the sights and of course they had to go to the mall. Derek and Stiles became officially a couple. They all still have to work on some things but they finally felt like a pack.


End file.
